


Distant Stars: Always Just Out of Reach

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, based on the song miss atomic bomb by the killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Akira works as a mechanic in a booming city surrounded by a lake. One day, he happens to catch a beautiful ballet dancer practicing in the building across the street. Though he is a highly famous dancer in a strict family, Akira won't let that stop him from meeting him, even if it means trouble. Can their love blossom even if their worlds seem far away like the mountains beyond the lake?





	Distant Stars: Always Just Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Rosie for initially coming up with this idea that we developed together. it holds a special place in my heart as does the song ^^  
> Rating mature now for stuff later on.

A cool wind whisped down from the surrounding mountains. Mixed with the constant overcast fog, they stood as grand zig zagging shapes, faded light blue in the distance. They were like far off sentinels: hard to see from far away, but one always knew they were there. Across the great lake, they were like distant stars: you could see them but would only dream of ever being able to touch or go to. Of course, it was easy to get to them. It simply took about a two hour drive across the suspension bridge, but everyone in the city liked to imagine them as a mythical, far away place. It gave a sense of fantasy. The far off mountains and the deep depths of the lake gave the city mystery and a sense of excitement. The mayor always made it a point to market these to get tourists from all over to visit.

   “Who knows what you’ll find at the bottom of the lake..no one really knows! The lake, fog, _ahem_ , yes, fog, NOT smog, and mountains make a picturesque backdrop for any pictures. We have several look out points.”

Akira chuckled to himself as he heard to mayor’s usual announcement over the radio. Drops of sweat dripped down his jaw and neck, mixing with the dirt and grime of oil and grease. It was difficult to stay clean while working on engines all day.

    “I think tourists are the only ones he can fool into thinking the fog is natural,” Miki chuckled as she handed Akira a wrench he had asked for.

    “Oh, let him stay in blissful ignorance in thinking the smog isn’t a problem,” Akira said, laughing as he tightened a bolt.

    “We’ve made great business today, huh? What number bike is this today? One thousandth?” Miki looked over the receipts, counting them outloud in a hushed whisper.

    “It sure does feel like a thousand, but I think it’s more like thirty or forty.” Akira was fully able to fix up cars and trucks too, but motorcycles were his specialty. His and Miki’s garage managed to get most of the bikers from all over the city. They were known as the sibling dream team.

    “Well, even so, looks like we’ll be eating fancy tonight! Or, we can pay off rent ahead of time. Heh, that would probably be best, huh?”

    “Oh, come on, we still have two weeks or so until it’s due. We should treat ourselves tonight. I mean, you don’t usually get a night off of work, so we should celebrate,” Akira said, accepting a clean rag from Miki to wipe his face off with.

He paused when he heard a familiar melody playing faintly nearby. Walking out onto the sidewalk, Akira looked up at the skyscraper that towered over his humble garage. The third floor was made up of almost all one big window with a ballet studio visible from the ground. Akira squinted his eyes when he noticed movement in the room. One of the dancers, clad in a white leotard moved with careful, graceful, and precise movements, practicing whatever the spinning move was called when he was right by the window. Akira couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was beautiful, dancing with such a peaceful expression on his face. His long legs moved seamlessly. He almost seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Akira felt the air catch in his throat when the dancer opened his eyes and brilliant blue eyes met Akira’s own dark ones. They both held that gaze for what seemed like a long time, an eternity even. Finally breaking the tension, Akira held his hand up and waved at him. He watched as the dancer placed a pale hand against the glass and waved back, a shy smile forming on his face. Just as soon as that happened, the smile turned into a frown as the dancer turned his head in the other direction. With a forlorn look on his face, he turned and walked quickly out of sight. Akira’s extended hand faltered and fell back to his side.

    “See something nice?” Miki asked, bumping his hip. She followed his gaze to the ballet studio up above. “You know, that’s one of the most elite ballet companies in the city, the world even too. Don’t tell me you were checking someone out in there.”

    “Well, yeah, actually. There was a dancer by the window, and he was really pretty. His eyes seemed to pierce right through mine, but I guess he was getting yelled at or something so he left,” Akira said sadly. “I mean, they don’t practice all day, right? They get breaks. Maybe I could meet up with him..at least learn his name.”

    “Well, I’m not going to stop you, but you should know, it may be one of the owner’s sons. I wouldn't be too hasty if I were you. I’ve heard he’s super protective of them. He arranges dates and suitors for them and everything. Super old fashioned,” Miki warned, going by how Akira described the dancer. “But..I know you’re always up for a challenge.”

   “Well, even if it is one of the sons, I at least want to meet him, learn his name. That’s my main goal. He smiled at me, and looked happy to see me, so I want to see this through.” Akira sighed as he glanced back and noticed the few bikes he still had to work on.

    “Yeah, I know how stubborn you are once you set a goal for yourself. So, I’ll help you out. I have the night off work after all. It’ll give me something to do,” Miki said with a wink. “Now, come on, we gotta finish up your work here first, lover boy.”

 

* * *

 

He looked so handsome even if he was covered in engine grease. It made Ryo chuckle to himself when he saw the mechanic waving. Usually, people were too scared to even come close to the building. It was little beacon of light in the crushing loneliness that was his daily practice. It consisted of him alone in a huge room with just his brother. Michael was always about business and pleasing father. They had their big recital coming up, and he was to be sure that Ryo wasn’t going to mess it up with the distractions he loved so much.

    “What are you looking at out the window? Come here,” Michael said sharply as he was practicing by the balance beam.

With a sigh, Ryo reluctantly left the window and the cute guy waving at him.

    “It’s nothing, Michael. I was just people watching is all. I like looking outside. It can get pretty boring in here,” Ryo said, stretching out his legs.

    “It wouldn’t be boring if you’d focus more on practice.” Michael backed off a bit when he noticed Ryo flinching. “Look, I’m only harsh on you so Father doesn’t have to be. You know how he is. Let’s just get through this practice, and you can go out and go wherever it is you go everyday. As long as you’re in peak condition for the recital, there shouldn’t be a problem, okay?”

   “Okay. I’ll try not to cause trouble,” Ryo said, his body relaxing more now that Michael had lowered his voice. His brow was still furrowed all through the rest of practice. He tried using his pent up anger as a way to focus his energy. When he really focused, he could move as gracefully as a swan which was common praise he received after performances.

Once he received the go ahead from Michael, he ran off to his room as quick as his feet would carry him. He breathed a sigh of relief once he pulled the tight leotard off. Not worrying about a sports bra today, he simply wore nothing underneath his tank top accompanied by board shorts. Everything was going to be better now that practice was over. He had all the time in the world.  
Lacing up his rollerblades, he practically shot out of the back door of the building, racing down the sidewalk towards the shore of the lake that surrounded the city. A permanent smile was on his face as he took in the sights and smells of the city. His mouth watered when he happened by a block of food trucks.

   “Heeey, sunshine boy! Haven’t seen you in a while. How about a hot dog on me?” A familiar vendor flagged him down. The brakes on his roller blades squeaked as he came to a sudden stop, excitedly rolling up to them.

   “Hello! I’d love one!” he chirped, flashing a smile. He happily started to eat the hot dog as soon as he got it. “You always make the best ones.”

   “I’m glad you enjoy them. It’s always a treat to get to see you. You look so happy all the time.”

   “I’m always happy when I get to be out here. It’s like true freedom in a way.” Ryo quickly ate the rest of it before waving and resuming his journey towards the lake. He waved at nearly everyone he passed by, simply happy to see so many different faces, even if they were just strangers.

As soon as he arrived at the beach and boardwalk area, he kicked off the roller blades and ran right towards the water. A quick kick to a small wave sent droplets of water into the air. They caught the harsh sunlight and almost seemed to shimmer like mirror shards. It was one of Ryo’s favorite sights, and he could make it happen all on his own as many times as he wanted as long as the sun was out. Feeling the cool water at his feet and the mountain wind rushing through his tank top, Ryo gleefully danced around in the shallows. He danced and danced until the sun was beginning to set, taking a break by sitting on the edge of the boardwalk. His feet dangled over, and he watched the trout swim into the calm waters and eat the insects the flitted about on the surface. His lips were tinted red from the popsicle he was eating. This was perfect. This was how he wanted every day to be. He felt a slight pain in his stomach when he knew that couldn’t be.

Continuing to lick at his popsicle, he looked around at everyone else on the boardwalk and beach. His eyes widened, and he felt like his heart had stopped for a moment when he saw a face he had seen earlier. It was that same mechanic guy from across the street. His face was a lot cleaner now along with a new tank top that wasn’t stained. For a moment, their eyes met like they had earlier. Right then, that guy was all Ryo could see. Everything else looked blurry. His dark hair moved about in the breeze. His mouth was forming words, but Ryo couldn’t hear anything. He could hardly believe this was happening. This had to be fate..or something of the like, right? He never thought he could be this lucky.

    “Hey, um, sorry if this is a weird question, and I’ll leave you alone if not, but are you the dancer I saw earlier? I was working at my garage across the street.” Ryo blinked a few times, his hearing coming back.

   “Y-yeah, I am. I saw you while I was practicing,” he said, having to clear his throat to prevent any embarrassing voice breaks.

    “So, it is you!” Akira smiled happily, feeling like he found some kind of lost treasure even if it really was just an ordinary meeting. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Akira!” Akira enthusiastically took the dancer’s hand in his in a friendly hand shake.

    “I’m Ryo,” he said back, gasping a bit at the sudden hand to hand contact. His hands felt warm and comforting. If Ryo could find one word to describe this warmth, it would be love.


End file.
